


Myöhässä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, synkkää draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hetkellinen harmistus taistelun menettämisestä väistyi nopeasti rinnassa paisuvan vallan sekä tehtävän oikeutuksen tieltä.





	Myöhässä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2007 lyriikkahaasteen bonuskierrokselle, joskin feilasin haasteen, mutta postasin ficin silti! Saamani lyriikat olivat Men at Work:n 'Down Under'. AU sikäli, että seiskakirjaa ei tässä vaiheessa ollut vielä julkaistu.
> 
> Sisältää yhden tai useamman hahmon kuoleman. Ei mitään yksityiskohtaista kuitenkaan.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Voldemort hypisteli porttiavainta luonnottoman pitkissä sormissaan. Hän oli antanut kuolonsyöjilleen viisitoista minuuttia alkuselvityksiin, sitten hän ilmestyisi itse paikalle ja hoitelisi jäljellejääneet, vahvimmat. Merkillinen ilo — tai ehkä paremminkin mielihyvä — kupli ja poreili hänen sisällään eikä hän malttanut enää odottaa vaan aktivoi siirtoloitsun.

Hän oli valmistautunut siirtymään hyvin ja oli tilanteen tasalla heti, kun hänen jalkansa tunsivat maan allaan. Ympärillä olevat ihmiset, jotka pitivät maassa makaavia vankeinaan, saivat hänet suorastaan ekstaasiin. Hänen kuolonsyöjänsä näin tehokkaina! Hetkellinen harmistus taistelun menettämisestä väistyi nopeasti rinnassa paisuvan vallan sekä tehtävän oikeutuksen tieltä. Mutta sitten hänen silmänsä tottuivat hämärään, ja jokin näytti olevan hullusti.

Auroreiksi paljastuneet hahmot havahtuivat toimimaan ja älähtivät toisilleen varoituksia. Voldemort sihahti kirouksen kapeiden huuliensa välistä ja alkoi lausua siirtoloitsua, kun kangistuskirous iski häntä selkään. Kerälle kiertynyttä käärmettä esittävä riipus tipahti kosteaan maahan, kun aikansa ehkä suurimmaksi tituleerattu velho kaatui selälleen suorilta jaloin.

Voldemort painoi tarkasti mieleensä hänet kangistaneen aurorin kasvonpiirteet — tämä joutuisi vielä maksamaan! Vaikka kestäisi toiset 15 vuotta, hän palaisi jälleen! Miehen musta käsi tärisi, mutta ei niin pahasti, että se tiputtaisi pitelemänsä sauvan. Voldemort olisi kavahtanut miehen hurjistunutta tuijotusta, mutta hänen lihaksensa eivät kyenneet siihen.

"Tee se, Kahlesalpa! Sinulla on koko ministeriön hyväksyntä, Merlinin nimeen, koko maailman hyväksyntä!" Rymistyirin basso komensi, kun ministerin kasvot ilmestyivät Voldemortin näköpiiriin.

Voldemortia nauratti. Hänen suupielensä yrittivät vanhasta muistista vääntyä kapeaan, halveksuvaan hymyyn, mutta sitten Kahlesalvan avada osui hänen luisevaan rintaansa, ja hänen henkensä irtosi ruumiista yhtä helposti kuin kuori kypsästä persikasta. Voldemort ei ehtinyt ajatella kuin _"eihän tässä näin pitänyt käydä!"_ kun merkillinen imu veti häntä kohti näkymätöntä pyörrettä.

Hirnyrkit oli tuhottu.


End file.
